The one with Halloween
by Riley-Ann Charles
Summary: a little story for Halloween ... sorry, I had no time to translate to english ... but have fun to read
1. The one with Halloween

Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are owned by CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions

.

.

.

The one with Halloween

"Hallo?", fragte Leonard, als er mit Sheldon, Penny, Howard und Raj das alte und schon etwas baufällige Haus betrat. Doch niemand antwortete, alles blieb totenstill und stockfinster - es war gruslig.

Die Freunde waren auf dem Heimweg einer langweiligen Halloweenparty vom Weg abgekommen und ihnen war das Benzin ausgegangen. Zu allem Überfluss waren sie in einem Funkloch und konnten ihre Handys nicht benutzen.

Sie hatten beschlossen die Straße zurück zugehen und nach dem Haus Ausschau zu halten, wo Raj Licht gesehen hatte. Sie hatten das Haus gefunden, aber da war kein Licht - dennoch gingen sie zur Haustür.

Als Leonard vor wenigen Minuten klopfte, war die alte, knarrige Holztür einfach aufgegangen. Sie beschlossen hinein zu gehen, vielleicht fanden sie jemanden der ihnen half.

Kaum waren sie einige Schritte ins Haus gegangen knarrte die Haustür ein weiteres Mal und fiel mit einem Knall ins Schloss. Durch den Windstoß wurde Staub aufgewirbelt, der sich jedoch schnell wieder legte.

Leonard leuchtete langsam mit der Taschenlampe den Raum ab.

Überall war Staub, unzählige Spinnweben hingen von der Decke und an den Wänden hingen uralte, verblichene Portraits, die kaum noch zu erkennen waren.

Die Freunde blieben dicht beieinander gedrängt und gingen langsam in dem alten Haus weiter. Die Taschenlampe, die Leonard hielt, war die einzige Lichtquelle.

Der alte Holzboden unter ihnen knarrte bei jedem Schritt und ließ ihnen eine Gänsehaut über den Rücken laufen. Nach dem dritten Schritt schlurften sie nur noch über den Boden - es knarrte nicht mehr so schlimm.

"Sieht aus, als wäre das Haus schon seit Jahren verlassen", wisperte Leonard. Eigentlich hätte Sheldon nun eine Bemerkung darüber gemacht, wie er denn zu solch einer Offensichtlichkeit kam, aber er ließ es.

Genauso wie Howard, Raj und Penny nickte Sheldon nur und lauschte der Stille. Es war eine beängstigende Stille, die von Sekunde zu Sekunde schlimmer wurde.

Ein lautes Scheppern von links ließ alle zusammenzucken und das Blut in den Adern gefrieren. Leonard war die Taschenlampe aus der Hand gefallen und er ging langsam in die Hocke, um sie wieder auf zu heben.

"Alles okay?", wisperte Leonard.

"Sobald mein Herz wieder schlägt ja", entgegnete Sheldon genauso wispernd. Howard, Raj und Penny nickten einfach nur und blieben weiterhin dicht beieinander.

Leonard leuchtete in die Richtung, von wo das Scheppern gekommen war und erkannte im fahlen Licht der Taschenlampe eine Tür, die einen Spalt breit offen war.

Langsam gingen die Freunde zur Tür und hielten den Atem an. Mit dem Fuß stieß Leonard die Tür weiter auf, die furchtbar knarrte und ihnen einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

Als sie in den Raum sahen erkannten sie eine Küche, die vom Vollmond, der hereinschien, ein wenig erhellt wurde. Sie sahen auch, was gescheppert hatte, nämlich ein paar Töpfe.

Einer dieser Töpfe bewegte sich auf einmal und die fünf schrien auf. Das erschreckte die schwarze Katze, mit funkelnden grünen Augen, die in dem Topf saß und nun panisch die Flucht ergriff.

"Ka... Kat... Katze", stotterte Howard.

Als seine Freunde realisierten, was er da gerade gesagt hatte atmeten sie erleichtert aus und versuchten ihre Nerven ein wenig zu beruhigend. Es gelang ihnen nicht so recht, das Haus war einfach zu gruselig.

Penny nahm die Taschenlampe von Leonard und ging langsam in die Küche, wo sie eine Schublade nach der anderen aufmachte. In einer wurde sie schließlich fündig und nahm ein paar Kerzen heraus.

"Sheldon, hast du in deinem Rucksack Feuerzeug oder Streichhölzer?", fragte Penny leise. Er nickte und kramte schon in seinem Notfallrucksack, den er immer in Leonards Kofferraum hatte.

Nach ein paar Augenblicken gab er ihr das Feuerzeug und sie zündete vier Kerzen an, die restlichen steckte Sheldon in den Rucksack. Da sie nun alle eine Lichtquelle hatten fühlten sie sich ein wenig sicherer.

"Lasst uns ein Telefon suchen", sagte Leonard leise.

Wieder nickten seine Freunde nur und verließen die Küche. Sie sahen sich in der Eingangshalle um und erblickten eine Stiege, die in den ersten Stock führte.

Gegenüber von der Küche war ein großer Raum, mit drei Couchen, einem Tisch, sowie einem Kamin und einem großen, gefüllten Bücherregal - es war allem Anschein nach das Wohnzimmer.

Langsam betraten sie es und hielten die Kerzen von sich, damit sie etwas sehen konnten. Es war alles staubig und nun fiel ihnen auch so richtig der modrige Geruch auf.

"Wir sollten versuchen im Kamin Feuer zu machen", wisperte Howard und begab sich mit Raj schon zu diesem. Leonard sah sich nach einem Telefon um, während Sheldon zum Bücherregal ging.

"War klar", schoss es Penny durch den Kopf, die dicht bei Sheldon blieb, da er schon die ganze Zeit ihren Sweater festhielt, bis auf die paar Minuten als sie die Kerzen suchte.

Sheldon las sich, im Schein der Kerze, die Titel der Bücher durch und grübelte. Penny las sich auch ein paar Titel durch und blickte dann zu Sheldon.

"Was ist dir aufgefallen?", fragte Penny wispernd. Sheldon gab ihr seine Kerze und ließ ihren Sweater los. Schließlich nahm er eines der Bücher aus dem Regal und klappte es auf.

Er blätterte zwei Seiten um und Penny leuchtete ihm, während sie ihn fragend ansah. Sheldon stellte das Buch weg und tat das Gleiche mit ein paar weiteren Büchern.

"Du machst mich sehr nervös und das ist nicht gut, in so einem gruseligen, alten Haus", wisperte Penny, als er ein weiteres Buch ins Regal zurückstellte.

Sheldon nickte und nahm seine Kerze.

"Die meisten Titel in diesem Regal sind um die 1850 geschrieben worden, einige sogar früher. Ich gehe davon aus, dass keines nach 1910 gedruckt wurde. Außerdem sind das alles Erstausgaben", sagte Sheldon.

Penny nickte, da sie verstand - es war ein sehr, sehr, sehr altes Haus und das machte das alles hier noch gruseliger. Sheldon hielt sich wieder an ihrem Sweater fest und sah sich nach seinen Freunden um.

Raj und Howard hockten beim Kamin und versuchten Feuer zu machen, was ihnen fast gelang. Denn gerade als Howard seine Kerze unter die alte Zeitung halten wollte kam ein Luftzug durch den Kaminschacht.

Da Raj seine Kerze weiter weghielt, blieb seine an und er gab Howard wieder Feuer. Die Beiden sahen zu Sheldon und Penny, die sich nach Leonard umsahen.

Langsam gingen sie durch das Wohnzimmer und suchten nach ihm. "Leonard?", fragte Sheldon in die Stille. Keine Antwort. Auch als Penny ihn leise rief kam keine Antwort.

Howard und Raj standen auf und sahen sich im Licht der Kerzen ebenfalls um. Jedoch konnten auch sie nirgends den Strahl von Leonards Taschenlampe erkennen.

"Wir sollten ihn suchen", sagte Penny leise.

Howard, Raj und Sheldon nickten und schon verließen sie das Wohnzimmer. Das Holz unter ihnen knarrten wieder und lies einen weiteren Schauer über ihre Rücken laufen.

"Leonard", sagte Sheldon in die Stille. Aber auch dieses Mal antwortete sein bester Freund nicht. "Da sind Schleifspuren am Boden", wisperte Howard.

Sie alle leuchteten dort hin und folgten der Spur, die durch den Staub sichtbar war. Die Spur führte in einen weiteren großen Raum, der das Esszimmer war, denn in der Mitte stand ein großer Tisch mit zwölf Sesseln.

Die Spur führte hinter den großen Tisch, aber kam auf der anderen Seite nicht hervor - Leonard hatte also den Tisch nicht umrundet. Die vier sahen sich die Spur genauer an, sie ging nur in eine Richtung.

In dem Moment in dem Sheldon, Penny, Howard und Raj einen Schritt ins Esszimmer machten ging ein Windstoß durch den Raum und blies die Kerzen aus - alles war stockfinster.

Starr vor Angst drängten sich die vier aneinander.

Sie lauschten angestrengt und versuchten irgendetwas in der gruseligen Dunkelheit zu erkennen, aber vergebens, sie sahen nicht einmal ihre Hand vor Augen.

Obwohl Penny wusste, dass die Jungs hinter ihr standen, hatte sie dennoch ein wenig Angst, dass sie sich das doch nur einbildete - in diesem Haus war vermutlich alles möglich.

"Jungs?", wisperte Penny ängstlich.

Sogleich spürte sie drei Hände auf ihrem Rücken, die leicht Druck ausübten. Sie war unendlich erleichtert. "Ich hole das Feuerzeug aus meinem Hosensack", sprach Penny genauso wispernd weiter.

Wieder spürte sie den Druck von drei Händen und zündete nur Augenblicke später ihre Kerze wieder an. Sheldon, Howard und Raj hielten ihre Kerze hin und schon fühlten sie sich wieder ein wenig sicherer.

Langsam und Schritt für Schritt gingen sie ins Esszimmer, um den großen Tisch herum. Jedoch war da nichts, die Spur in der Staubschicht endete ganz plötzlich.

Augenblicke später wurde das große Esszimmer für einen Moment hell erleuchtet und ein weiteres Mal gingen die Kerzen aus. Sie atmeten hektisch und bewegten sich keinen Millimeter vom Fleck.

Alles, was in dem gruseligen Haus zu hören war, war ihr Atem, der sich langsam beruhigte. Draußen war ein Gewitter aufgezogen und immer wieder hörte man Donner grollen und man sah Blitze durch die dunklen Vorhänge.

Der starke Wind der aufkam, pfiff nun durch jede noch so kleine Ritze in dem uralten Haus und machte es noch ein bisschen gruseliger - es war absolut furchtbar!

Penny zündete ein weiteres Mal die Kerzen an und sah zu den Jungs, die dicht bei ihr waren. Sheldon stand hinter ihr und hielt nach wie vor mit einer Hand ihren Sweater fest.

Howard und Raj waren nun vor ihr und sahen sich ängstlich an.

"Wir sollten Leonard suchen und zwar schnell", wisperte Penny. Die Beiden nickten nur und wollten schon losgehen, als sie von Sheldon zurückgehalten wurden.

Er legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen und schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Freunde nickten nur und warteten ab. Sheldons Vulkangehör hörte etwas, was sie nicht wahrnehmen konnten.

Nach einer elend langen Minute beugte sich Sheldon zu Penny hinunter und legte seine Lippen dicht an ihr Ohr. "Ich höre jemanden, aber es ist nicht Leonard", wisperte Sheldon.

Penny bekam am ganzen Körper eine Gänsehaut, aber nicht nur da Sheldon eine fremde Stimme hörte, sondern auch, da er ihr noch nie so nahe wie jetzt gewesen war.

Wortlos nickte Penny und flüsterte Howard die Worte ins Ohr, der die an Raj weiter gab. Die drei sahen danach wieder zu Sheldon, der angestrengt lauschte.

Wieder beugte sich Sheldon zu Penny hinunter und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr, dass die Stimme aus dem Nebenzimmer kam. Langsam verließen die vier das Esszimmer und trat auf den Flur.

Sie leuchteten mit ihren Kerzen nach rechts, wo der lange Flur weiterging und im Dunkeln verschwand. Die Kerzen spendeten kaum einen Meter Licht. Langsam und zitternd vor Angst gingen sie weiter.

Kaum waren sie einige Schritte auf dem knarrenden Boden gegangen hielt Sheldon sie zurück. Seine Freunde sahen ihn an wie er wieder angestrengt lauschte.

Plötzlich zucken sie alle zusammen, als die große Standuhr, die sie vorhin gesehen hatten, anfing zu schlagen und das genau zwölf Mal - es war Mitternacht!

Kaum hatten sie sich von dem Schreck der Standuhr erholt, zuckten sie ein weiteres Mal zusammen, da es draußen noch lauter donnerte als zuvor und duzende Blitze hintereinander die Nacht zum Tag werden ließen.

Wie erstarrt standen Penny, Sheldon, Howard und Raj aneinander geklammert da und hatten ihre Kerzen fallen gelassen, die ausgegangen waren noch ehe sie den Boden berührten.

Einige Augenblicke standen die Freunde nur da, hielten sich im Arm und versuchten zu Atem zu kommen, was ihnen sehr schwer fiel, denn es war wieder stockfinster und sie sahen nichts.

"Ich hebe die Kerzen auf", wisperte Howard, der sich langsam von Raj löste und auf den Boden hockte. Langsam tastete er nach den Kerzen, aber fand sie nicht gleich.

"Ich kann sie nicht finden, Raj hilf mir mal", wisperte Howard. Sein bester Freund ließ Pennys Schulter los, ging in die Hocke und tastete erstmal nach Howard, den er zum Glück schnell fand.

Sheldon lehnte an der Wand und hielt Penny im Arm, die sich an ihn klammerte. "Ich... ich werde dich beschützen, versprochen", wisperte Sheldon dicht an ihrem Ohr.

Er hatte furchtbare Angst und er konnte kaum aufhören zu zittern, aber dennoch würde er alles dafür tun, dass es Penny gut ging und sie hier heil heraus kam.

"Danke", antwortete Penny genauso wispernd.

Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie solch eine Angst verspürt, wie jetzt im Moment. Sie klammerte sich noch fester an ihn und hörte seinen Herzschlag, der wie ihr eigener sehr schnell war.

Penny war unendlich froh, dass Sheldon bei ihr war und keinen Meter von ihrer Seite wich. Sie wusste, er hatte genauso viel Angst wie sie, aber er war für sie tapfer.

"Ich habe sie", hörten die Beiden Howard wispern und waren erleichtert, dass sie sogleich wieder ein wenig Licht hatten. Die Beiden richteten sich langsam auf und stellten sich wieder dicht zu ihnen.

Penny nahm das Feuerzeug und schon hielten Howard und Raj die Kerzen zur Flamme. Erleichtert atmeten sie durch und gingen langsam weiter den Flur entlang.

Nach kaum zwei Metern kamen sie zu einer Tür, die einen Spalt offen war. Howard, der als erster ging stieß sie mit dem Fuß auf und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem lauten Knarren.

Langsam betraten sie den Raum und erkannten im Schein der Kerzen, dass es ein Arbeitszimmer war. An der einen Wand gab es ein weiteres großes, volles Bücherregal und ein großer Schreibtisch stand davor.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand war ein Kamin, wo darüber ein vergilbtes Portrait hing und davor stand eine Couch mit einem niedrigen Couchtisch, wo einige Zeitungen lagen.

Sheldon ging sogleich gefolgt von Penny zu dem Bücherregal, während Howard das Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch entdeckte. Howard schätzte, dass es aus dem Jahr 1900 sein müsste.

Der Telefonhörer war fast so groß wie sein Unterarm und noch um einiges schwerer, als er ihn aufhob. Er wischte den Staub und die Spinnweben ein wenig ab und hielt es vorsichtig ans Ohr.

Die Leitung war tot - es war ihm schon vorher klar gewesen, aber ein Versuch war es dennoch Wert gewesen. Langsam legte er den Hörer zurück und leuchtete in Sheldons und Pennys Richtung.

"Auch diese Bücher sind Erstausgaben und keines scheint nach 1910 gedruckt worden zu sein", wisperte Sheldon. Penny und Howard nickten, als Sheldon das Buch ins Regal zurückstellte.

Ein Rascheln beim Kamin ließ alle drei ein weiteres Mal zusammenzucken. Mit den Kerzen weit von sich gestreckt gingen sie langsam zum Kamin, wo Raj war.

Als sie jedoch um die Couch herum gingen endete Raj Fußspur abrupt, genauso wie die von Leonard. Auch führte dieses Spur nur in eine Richtung! Wo waren ihre Freunde hin?

Dicht zusammen gedrängt blieben sie vor dem Tisch stehen und Howard nahm die Zeitung, die auf den Boden gefallen war. Er gab Penny seine Kerze, die ihm leuchtete, Sheldon tat es ihr gleich.

"Sonntag, 01. November 1907", wisperte Howard.

Ein weiteres Mal lief es ihnen kalt den Rücken hinunter, es war genau hundert Jahre her. Vorsichtig blätterte Howard die Zeitung um und da war schon der erste interessante Artikel.

"In der Nacht vom 31. Oktober zum 01. November, während Edward Spencer und seine Frau Evelyn auf einer Spendengala waren, kam es in ihrem Haus zu einem Drama."

"Adele, die einzige Tochter der Spencers war alleine im Haus, dachte man zuerst. Jedoch stellte sich heraus, dass ihr zukünftiger Verlobter Frederick Moore, der von ihrem Vater ausgesucht wurde, ebenfalls da war."

"Des Weiteren wurde bekannt, dass sich auch ihr heimlicher Freund und die Liebe ihres Lebens Oscar Bennet im Haus aufhielt. Von dieser Beziehung wusste nur Jasmine Neyland, die beste Freundin von Adele."

"Man geht davon aus, dass Frederick, als er von der Beziehung seiner zukünftigen Frau erfuhr, außer sich vor Wut war und daraufhin seine Pistole zog und Oscar erschoss."

"Das Unwetter, welches in dieser Nacht über den Himmel zog setzte einen Baum in Brand, der in zweigespalten wurde und durch ein offenes Fenster alles im inneren des Hauses in Brand setzte."

"Jasmine, wollte Adele an diesem Abend Gesellschaft leisten, wusste jedoch nicht das Frederick und Oscar ebenfalls dort waren. Als sie ankam stand das Haus schon im Flammen."

"Die hiesige Feuerwehr konnte den Brand nach mehreren Stunden endlich löschen, aber leider wurde keiner lebend daraus geborgen", lasen die drei still für sich.

Howard legte die Zeitung auf den Tisch zurück und nahm eine andere in die Hand. Es war eine Ausgabe, die genau ein Jahr nach dem Drama gedruckt worden war.

"Brand im Spencer Haus, ein Jahr nach dem Familiendrama. Aus noch unerklärlichen Gründen entstand ein Brand im Haus und wieder brannte alles fast komplett ab."

Gerade als Penny etwas sagen wollte hielt Sheldon ihr den Mund zu und beugte sich zu ihrem Ohr hinab. "Ich höre wieder dieses Stimme", wisperte Sheldon.

Pennys Augen wurden groß und panisch, denn ein Verdacht flammte in ihrem Kopf auf. Spukte tatsächlich der Geist von Adele hier herum, da er keine Ruhe fand?

Sheldon deutete nach draußen und langsam verließen sie das Arbeitszimmer. Als sie auf den Flur traten zeigte Sheldon wieder nach rechts, also gingen sie dort hin.

Langsam Schritt für Schritt gingen sie den düsteren, schwarzen Flur entlang, bis sie bei einer Tür anstanden. Howard schluckte schwer und griff nach der Klinke.

In dem Moment pfiff der Sturm besonders laut durch das Haus und blies die Kerzen aus, so dass wieder alles stockfinster war. Erstarrt blieben die drei stehen und lauschten.

Penny holte nach ein paar Augenblicken das Feuerzeug hervor und zündete ihre Kerze an. Sheldon hielt auch seine hin und beide warteten darauf, dass Howard dies auch tat.

Langsam streckte Penny ihre Hand aus, aber sie konnte Howard weder ertasten noch konnte sie ihn sehen. Sheldon, der seine Hand um ihre Hüfte gelegt hatte zog sie näher an sich.

Wo waren Howard, Leonard und Raj nur?

Penny drehte den Kopf und blickte zu Sheldon, der sie ängstlich ansah. "Diese Stimme, die du hörst, ist das ein Mann oder eine Frau?", fragte Penny leise.

Er dachte erst jetzt genau darüber nach und dann schoss auch ihm der Gedanke durch den Kopf. "Eine Frauenstimme", wisperte Sheldon. Penny nickte nur und drückte seine Hand.

Sheldon erwiderte den Druck und sah sie an. "Was machen wir nun?", fragte er leise. "Was auch passieren mag, wir lassen uns nicht los", entgegnete Penny genauso leise.

"Ehrenwort", antwortete Sheldon und für einen Augenblick hatte er ein Lächeln im Gesicht. Penny lächelte ebenfalls kurz, hielt sich an ihm fest und atmete tief durch.

Kaum einen Moment später hörte Sheldon ein weiteres Mal diese Stimme und dieses Mal kam sie von oben. Er deutete dort hin und Penny nickte. Langsam gingen sie zu den Stiegen und setzten einen Fuß darauf.

Die Stiege unter ihnen knarrte furchtbar, aber sie gingen vorsichtig weiter. Das Unwetter draußen wurde immer heftiger und immer wieder wurde das Haus hell von Blitzen erleuchtet.

Als die Beiden oben ankamen waren sie froh, dass die Stiegen unter ihnen nicht eingebrochen waren. Penny blickte zu Sheldon, der angestrengt lauschte und dann nach links zeigte.

Im Schein der zwei Kerzen bahnten sie sich ihren Weg durch die Dunkelheit und hielten zeitweise den Atem an. Ihre Herzen schlugen mit jedem Schritt schneller in ihrer Brust.

Nach ein paar Metern blieben sie stehen und wieder lauschte Sheldon, als auf einmal eine Tür knarrte und aufging. Penny und Sheldon zuckten zusammen und sahen in die Richtung.

Langsam betraten sie das Zimmer, welches ein Schlafzimmer war. Neben dem großen Fenster, wo der Vollmond hereinschien stand ein großes Himmelbett, das auf jeder Seite einen Nachttisch stehen hatte.

An der gegenüberliegenden Wand waren ein großer Schminktisch mit einem Spiegel und gleich daneben ein großer Kasten. In einer Ecke stand eine Staffelei mit Pinsel, Farben und Ölen.

Auch in diesem Raum gab es einen Kamin und darüber war ein Portrait, welches man nicht mehr erkennen konnte, da es vergilbt war und auch zum Teil verbrannt.

Penny sah sich zusammen mit Sheldon um, der ihre Hand fest drückte, dass sie schon ein wenig wehtat, aber sie sagte nichts. Schließlich nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen.

"Adele?", fragte Penny wispernd.

Sheldon, der zwar Geister für Humbug hielt, lauschte dennoch angestrengt. Der heutige Tag war wie keiner anderer zuvor und er hielt nun alles für möglich!

Penny blickte zu Sheldon, der den Kopf schüttelte, er hörte nichts - außer dem Gewitter draußen, das Pfeifen vom Wind, der durch das Haus fegte und sein Herz, das sehr schnell schlug.

"Wir sollten weiter suchen, komm", wisperte Sheldon und wandte sich mit ihr zur Tür, die auf einmal mit einem lauten Knall ins Schloss fiel. Erschrocken klammerten sie sich aneinander.

Wieder gingen die Kerzen aus, aber sie konnten dank des Vollmondes genug sehen – in diesem Fall sogar mehr als ihnen lieb war. Mit rasenden Herzen standen sie da und starrten auf die schwebende Person vor sich.

Im Schein des Mondes erkannten sie einen Mann, der ungefähr zwanzig Jahre alt war, seine Kleidung war schlicht und es war ein großer Blutfleck auf der Brust zu sehen, die braunen Haare waren ein wenig zerzaust.

Seine braunen Augen sahen wach aus, aber dennoch erkannte man darin eine Leere und Traurigkeit. Wortlos sah er Penny und Sheldon an und erkannte sofort, was die Beiden verband.

"Du bist Oscar", wisperte Penny.

"Der bin ich", entgegnete der Geist. "Wo sind unsere Freunde?", fragte Penny leise. "Die hat er alle geholt", antwortete Oscar und ließ die Schultern hängen.

"Frederick?", fragte Penny wispernd. Der Geist nickte und es schien als würden seine Schultern noch tiefer sinken. "Wo hat er sie hingebracht? Können wir sie befreien?", fragte Sheldon leise.

Oscar schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich weiß nicht, wo er sie hingebracht hat, das habe ich noch nie herausgefunden. Alles, was ich weiß, ist dass er den einen Bestimmten sucht, der so ist wie er oder zumindest so ähnlich."

"Herrschsüchtig, besitzergreifend, rasend eifersüchtig, absolut uneinsichtig, schnell sehr wütend und natürlich eingebildet. Es hat sich in all den Jahren nie geändert und das wird es auch nicht, es ist ein Fluch."

"Kann man denn nichts machen?", fragte Penny leise.

Ein weiteres Mal schüttelte Oscar den Kopf. Sie hatten es all die Jahre unzählige Mal versucht, vergeblich – sie waren durch Frederick dazu verdammt auf ewig dieses trostlose Geisterleben zu führen.

Das laute Knarren der Tür ließ Penny und Sheldon erneut zusammenzucken, während Oscar weiterhin vor ihnen schwebte und nicht einmal mit der Wimper zuckte.

Was sollte einen Geist auch erschrecken?

Nur Augenblicke später tauchte ein weiterer Geist im Zimmer auf, der sie böse ansah. Er war an die fünfzig Jahre alt, war größer als Sheldon und seine Kleidung war einst vom feinsten gewesen.

Nun aber war sie verbrannt und hing Stellenweise nur noch in Fetzten herab. Das Schlimmste an ihm war das halbverbrannte Gesicht – es hatte eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit mit Two Face aus Batman.

Wortlos sah Frederick sich Penny und Sheldon genau an, die dicht bei einander standen. Schließlich warf er nur einen kurzen Blick zu Oscar und verschwand mit einem lauten Türknallen.

Ängstlich sahen Penny und Sheldon zu Oscar. "Er redet nie viel, deswegen hat er mich auch schon nach nur zwei Sätzen erschossen", sagte Oscar und zeigte auf sein Hemd.

"Wo ist Adele, ich habe sie mehrmals gehört", sagte Sheldon leise. "Ich bin hier", antwortete der Geist von Adele, der geräuschlos neben Oscar auftauchte und diesen anlächelte.

Adele war um die zwanzig Jahre alt, hatte hellbraunes Haare, schwarze Augen und trug ein schlichtes, aber hübsches Kleid, welches an manchen Stellen zerrissen und verbrannt war.

"Als ich spürte, dass sich jemand dem Haus nähert habe ich alles versucht das Frederick euch in Ruhe lässt – vergebens. Es tut mir so leid", entschuldigte sich Adele.

Penny und Sheldon nickten leicht. Adele sah zu den Beiden und lächelte. Sie hatte von Anfang an gespürt, dass etwas Besonders zwischen der Frau und einem der Männer war.

Das nun zu sehen, ließ sie voller Liebe aufblühen – jedoch nur für einen Augenblick, denn Frederick wusste das zu verhindern. Er hatte das schon so oft getan, es war jedes Mal schrecklich.

Kaum hatte Adele den Gedanken zu Ende gebracht, da pfiff der Wind noch stärker durch das Haus, ließ Fenster und Türen knarren und verpasste Sheldon und Penny eine weitere Gänsehaut.

Beschützend legte Sheldon seinen Arm um Penny und zog sie fest an seine Brust. Penny atmete tief durch und schlang ihre Arme genauso fest um ihren Freund.

"Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen, wir stehen dass zusammen durch", wisperte Sheldon dicht an Pennys Ohr. Sie blickte zu ihm auf und sah in seine blauen Augen, die sie tapfer ansahen, obwohl er Angst hatte.

Langsam stellte sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen und drückte ihm einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen. Sheldon hielt sie noch fester und hatte ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht.

Nur Sekunden später flog die Tür des Schlafzimmers auf und Frederick kehrte zurück. Bei ihm war Leonard, der wie ferngesteuert das Zimmer betrat und nichts sagte.

"Leonard, geht es dir gut?", wisperte Penny ängstlich. Ihr Freund sah sie mit ausdruckslosen Augen an. "Ihm geht es blendend", antwortete Frederick laut.

"Wo sind Howard und Raj?", fragte Sheldon leise. "Das geht euch nichts an!", entgegnete Frederick harsch. Sheldon zuckte ein wenig zurück und hielt Penny fester.

Dieser Geist sollte ihr ja nicht zu nahe kommen!

Unruhig schwebte Frederick im Zimmer auf und ab, blickte abwechseln zu Penny und Sheldon, die sich im Arm hielten, danach wieder zu Leonard, der neben dem Bett stand.

"Ich habe die drei lange beobachtet und sie lieben die Frau alle, aber einer mehr als die anderen und zu ihm gehört sie", sprach Frederick weiter und wirbelte um Adele und Oscar herum.

Verzweifelt sah Adele Frederick an. "Lass sie bitte in Ruhe, lass sie einfach in Ruhe. So wie es ist, ist es gut", sagte Adele flehend und gab die Hoffnung nicht auf.

Frederick ließ ein lautes, gehässiges Lachen los, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, dass das ganze Haus wackelte. Es war furchterregend und ließ Penny und Sheldon einen weiteren Schauer über den Rücken laufen.

"Es ist ganz einfach, die Frau sagt dem von mir Auserwählten, dass sie ihn bis zum Ende ihres Lebens liebt und alles hat dadurch seine Richtigkeit", sagte Frederick.

Bei diesen Worten schwebte er langsam um Leonard herum, bevor er hinter ihm blieb und ihn an stupste, so dass dieser ein paar Schritte nach vorne stolperte, aber nicht hinfiel.

"Er! Er ist der Auserwählte, er liebt sie am meisten und sie sollen zusammen sein!", rief Frederick und wieder knarrten Türen und Fenster und der Donner grollte über den nächtlichen Himmel.

"Frederick, hör auf damit, du kannst sie zu nichts zwingen!", versuchte nun Oscar ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. "Oh doch und wie ich kann, denn der Mann wird sich durchsetzen, er ist wie ich!", polterte Frederick.

"Frederick, bitte lass sie in Ruhe. Sieh doch endlich ein, dass es nicht besser wird, wenn du Paare auseinander bringst! Unsere Situation wird dadurch nicht besser!", sagte Adele.

"Ich werde sie nicht in Ruhe lassen, denn ich habe Recht! Ich habe immer Recht und werde immer siegen! Dieser Mann gehört zu der Frau und wird sich durchsetzen, komme, was wolle!", rief Frederick.

"Nein", sagte Penny.

Frederick fuhr herum, raste auf Penny und Sheldon zu und blieb dicht vor ihnen stehen. Beide zuckten zurück und hielten sich noch fester im Arm, während sie den Atem anhielten.

Der Geist von Frederick grinste dreckig und drehte den Kopf so, dass sie seine entstellte Gesichtshälfte sahen. "Was hast du gesagt?", zischte Frederick böse.

"Leonard ist nicht so wie du, er ist nicht herrschsüchtig und eingebildet, genauso wenig besitzergreifen und auch nicht rasend eifersüchtig und er kann sich Fehler eingestehen", sagte Penny.

Wieder lachte Frederick gehässig, wandte sich von den Beiden ab und blieb neben Leonard stehen, der nach ein paar Augenblicken wieder zu sich kam und blinzelte.

Verwirrt sah er sich um und zuckte zusammen, als er die drei Geister erblickte. "Keine Angst, ich tue dir nichts, wenn du deiner Herzdame sagst, dass du sie liebst!"

"Danach wird sie dir das Gleiche sagen und ihr werdet für immer glücklich, versprochen!", säuselte Frederick und schwirrte dabei lautlos um Leonard herum.

Starr vor Angst sah Leonard den Geist an, der zwar in einer netten Stimme mit ihm sprach, aber ganz und gar nicht danach aussah. Er schluckte hart und zitterte am ganzen Körper.

"Bitte, Frederick, lass sie in Ruhe", flehte Adele.

Der Geist fuhr herum und raste nun auf sie zu. "Ich werde nie aufhören, nie! Mir wurde die wahre Liebe verwehrt und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es ihm auch so geht!"

Er war so wütend, dass wieder alles knarrte und schepperte. Das Gewitter draußen wurde immer schlimmer und man hatte das Gefühl, es hing mit Frederick zusammen.

"Ich war nicht deine wahre Liebe, versteh das doch endlich!", entgegente Adele. "Oh doch warst du und du hättest das erkannt! Sie wird das auch erkennen!", rief Frederick erbost.

Frederick war sich seiner Sache ganz und gar Siegessicher!

Oscar sah zu Frederick und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er zu Leonard schwebte und neben ihm hielt. "Ich spüre, dass du nicht so wie Frederick bist", sagte Oscar leise.

Verängstigt blickte Leonard zu Oscar und schluckte noch einmal schwer. Da war tatsächlich ein weiterer Geist, der mit ihm sprach! Wo war sein Asthmaspray noch mal?

"Sieh sie dir an, sieh sie dir genau an! Du kannst das nicht zerstören, sie würden daran zu Grunde gehen. Bitte mach nicht das, was Frederick verlangt", wisperte Oscar.

Leonard sah den Geist für ein paar Sekunden an, bevor er zu Sheldon und Penny blickte. Die Beiden standen ungefähr drei Meter von ihm entfernt und zitterten nach wie vor.

Sheldon hatte einen Arm um ihre Hüfte geschlungen, der andere hielt vorsichtig ihren Kopf. Penny klammerte sich fest an ihn und drückte ihr Gesicht gegen seinen Brustkorb.

Obwohl beide stark zitterten und genauso wie er furchtbare Angst hatten, so sah Leonard dennoch, wie beruhigt die Beiden waren, einander im Arm zu halten.

Sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als ihm mit einem Mal klar wurde, wie sehr Sheldon und Penny einander brauchten und liebten. Gegen diese Bindung hatte er keine Chance.

Natürlich, er liebte Penny, seit er sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, aber er musste sich eingestehen, dass er ihr nie die Liebe geben konnte, die sie brauchte.

Umgekehrt war es genauso!

Sheldon und Penny hatten eine besondere Bindung, sie verstanden sich auf eine Art und Weise, die Leonard nicht nachvollziehen konnte und vermutlich auch sonst kein Lebender.

Würde er diese Bindung zerstören, würden die Beiden zu Grunde gehen und er würde sich das nie im Leben verzeihen. Sie brauchten einander wie die Luft zum Atmen.

Leonard wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als auf einmal Frederick wieder vor ihm auftauchte und ihm seine entstellte Gesichtshälfte zeigte. "Nun, sag ihr endlich, wo sie hingehört", forderte Frederick.

Verängstigt zuckte Leonard ein weiteres Mal zurück. Dennoch nahm er all seinen Mut zusammen, den er aufbringen konnte und ging einen Schritt auf Frederick zu.

"Es mag sein, dass ich Penny liebe", fing Leonard leise an.

Für einen Moment lächelte Frederick und wog sich auf der sicheren Seite, aber dann begriff er Leonards Worte. "Aber ich kann ihr nicht die Liebe geben, die sie verdient!"

"Die Beiden lieben sich und sie haben meinen Segen! Ich könnte es mir nie verzeihen, wenn die Beiden durch mich unglücklich werden würden", sagte Leonard leise aber mit fester Stimme.

Sheldon und Penny blickten zu Leonard und lächelten. Das, was sie selbst schon seit einiger Zeit ahnte, aber nicht aussprachen hatte sich in dieser Nacht bestätigt.

Entsetzt sah Frederick zu Leonard und polterte durch das Zimmer. Das gesamte Haus knarrte lauter als jemals zuvor und der Wind kam nun von überall herein.

"NNNEEEIIINNN!", schrie Frederick verzweifelt.

In all den Jahren, in denen er schon durch das Haus spukte, hatte er es noch nie erlebt, dass ein Mann die Frau seines Herzen gehen hatte lassen und das machte ihn rasend vor Wut.

Das Unwetter spitzte sich immer mehr zu und nur Sekunden später schlug ein Blitz draußen in einem Baum ein, der ihn entzweite, umkippen ließ und gegen das Haus fiel.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere fing das Haus Feuer und Frederick tobte wütend durch das gesamte Haus - da er es nicht geschafft hatte die Beiden auseinander zu bringen.

Adele und Oscar sahen zu Sheldon und Penny, die sich nach wie vor im Arm hielten. Oscar schwebte zu Leonard, der zu seinen Freunden sah und ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht hatte.

"Du hast das Richtige getan!", sagte Oscar. Leonard nickte nur und atmete tief durch. Es würde zwar ein wenig dauern, bis es nicht mehr wehtat, aber er würde es schaffen.

Adele schwebte zu Penny und Sheldon.

"Von der ersten Sekunde an, sah ich welch starke Bindung und Liebe ihr für einander empfindet. Genießt jede Minute miteinander! Solltet ihr einmal streiten, dann kehrt einander nie den Rücken zu."

"Bitte, nimm etwas aus meiner Schmuckschatulle, ich möchte, dass ihr es immer bei euch habt", sagte Adele. Die Beiden drehte sich Arm in Arm zum Schminktisch, wo die Schatulle stand.

Penny öffnete die kleine Lade, auf die Adele zeigte und holte zwei Hälften eines Herzens heraus. "Sie sollen euch für immer Glück bringen", lächelte Adele.

"Danke", wisperte Penny lächelnd.

Adele nickte und sah zu, wie Sheldon Penny die Kette um den Hals legte und sie sie unter ihren Sweater gab. Danach hängte sie Sheldon seine Hälfte um, der sie ebenfalls unter sein Shirt gab.

"Danke, Adele", sagte Sheldon leise, der Penny wieder fest in den Arm nahm und einen Kuss auf ihre Stirn drückte. Ein weiteres Mal lächelte Adele, bevor sie mit Oscar verschwand.

Das Unwetter hatte inzwischen, dank dem wütenden Frederick, seinen Höhepunkt erreicht und auch das Feuer schlug immer mehr um sich. Ein entkommen war kaum noch möglich.

Penny blickte zu Sheldon, der sie noch fester an sich drückte. "Ich liebe dich, Penny", wisperte Sheldon. "Awww, Sweetie, ich liebe dich auch", entgegnete Penny flüsternd.

Nur Augenblicke später wurde alles um sie herum schwarz.

.

.

.

Als Penny langsam die Augen öffnete musste sie sie mit der Hand vor der Morgensonne abschirmen. Sie rieb sich den Schlaf aus den Augen und blinzelte ein paar Mal.

Langsam hob sie den Kopf, der bis jetzt auf Sheldons Brustkorb geruht hatte. Seine Arme waren um sie geschlungen und hielten sie fest, damit ihr nichts passierte.

Noch immer ziemlich verwirrt rieb sich Penny den Schlaf aus den Augen und wollte sich aufsetzten, doch das ließ Sheldon nicht zu, er zog sie wieder an sich.

"Sweetie, wach auf", sagte Penny sanft, die dabei vorsichtig über seinen Arm strich. Er öffnete die Augen und blickte zu Penny, die ihn leicht anlächelte.

Langsam setzte er sich mit Penny auf und sah sich genauso wie sie in der Gegend um. "Wir haben überlebt", sagte Sheldon leise, der Penny nach Verletzungen absuchte.

Erleichtert stellte er fest, dass ihr nichts fehlte.

"Haben wir! Aber wie?", fragte Penny leicht verwirrt, als sie mit ihm zusammen aufstand. "Ich habe keine Ahnung, aber ich bin sehr froh darüber", entgegnete Sheldon.

Penny blickte in seine blauen Augen und lächelte. "Ich bin auch sehr glücklich und auch darüber, dass ich dir gesagt habe, was ich für dich empfinde", lächelte Penny.

Sanft legte Sheldon einen Arm um sie und zog sie wieder an seinen Körper. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich das sage, aber ich bin ebenso glücklich, dass ich dir gesagt habe, was ich fühle", sagte Sheldon.

Pennys grüne Augen strahlten ihn an und sie gab ihm einen sanften Kuss, den er erwiderte. Leise seufzend löste er sich wieder von ihr und lehnte sein Kinn gegen ihren Kopf.

Für einen Moment blieben sie so stehen, hatten die Augen geschlossen und genossen die morgendliche Stille um sie herum, die nur von ein paar Vögeln unterbrochen wurde.

"Hey", hörten sie Leonard sagen, der mit Howard und Raj zu ihnen kam. Die Beiden schlugen die Augen auf und sahen sie an. "Hi, geht es euch gut?", fragte Penny besorgt.

"Denke schon, aber was ist genau passiert? Wie kamen wir aus dem Haus und vor allem, wo ist das Haus?", fragte Howard, der sich verwirrt in der Gegend umsah.

Sheldon und Penny sahen sich ebenfalls um, aber weit und breit war kein Haus zu sehen und man sah auch keine Brandspuren von dem Blitz, der in den Baum eingeschlagen hatte.

"Was ist das Letzte, an was ihr euch erinnert?", fragte Howard, der sich am Kopf kratzte. "An das Feuer und das mir schwarz vor Augen wurde", antwortete Sheldon.

Penny, die an ihn gekuschelte stand nickte, auch sie erinnerte sich daran. Es war so schrecklich gewesen und sie hatte wirklich gedacht, dass keiner das überlebte.

"Ich erinnere mich an ein Esszimmer, danach ist Leere und dann erinnere ich mich, dass ich euch meinem Segen gegeben habe", sagte Leonard, der zu Penny und Sheldon blickte.

Die Beiden lächelten glücklich, während Howard und Raj ein wenig verdutzt drein schauten. Leonard hatte ein kleines Lächeln im Gesicht, als er sah wie glücklich seine Freunde waren.

"Können wir Ihnen helfen?", fragte eine männliche Stimme und riss die Freunde somit aus ihren Gedanken. Die fünf sahen zu dem jungen Mann, der sich als Polizist entpuppte.

Gemeinsam mit seiner Kollegin kam er auf die Gruppe zu und lächelte freundlich. "Alles okay bei Ihnen, gehört der Wagen dort Ihnen?", fragte der Polizist.

Leonard blickte in die Richtung, in die der Polizist zeigte und nickte, wieder einmal verwirrt. Sein Auto stand kaum zwanzig Meter von ihnen entfernt.

Hatte er es nicht viel weiter weg geparkt?

"Ja, das ist mein Auto, wir sind nach einer Halloweenparty liegen geblieben und wollten im Haus Hilfe suchen, aber wir fanden niemanden und nun ist sogar das Haus weg", antwortete Leonard.

"Sir, Sie haben wohl letzte Nacht zu viel Alkohol getrunken, hier auf dieser Wiese, wo im Sommer Kühe grasen, steht schon seit gut fünfundneunzig Jahren kein Haus mehr", antwortete der Polizist.

"Aber wir haben es alle gesehen, wir waren doch drinnen, es gab ein Unwetter und es brach Feuer aus", erklärte Sheldon so ruhig es ging, denn die letzte Nacht steckte ihm noch in den Knochen.

"Tut mir leid, Sir, aber hier ist wie gesagt, kein Haus und gestern gab es auch kein Gewitter, es war eine Sternenklare Nacht und alles war ruhig, wir sind in der Nacht herumgefahren", sagte der Polizist.

"Sie haben wohl alle geträumt, es war vermutlich eine lange Halloweenparty. Sie sollten nach Hause fahren und sich ausschlafen", riet die Polizistin ihnen.

Die Freunde nickten und machten sich auf den Weg, die Polizisten hatten vermutlich Recht. Sie waren angetrunken gewesen, hatten das Auto stehen lassen und sich wohl auf der Wiese zum Schlafen hingelegt.

Die Polizistin und der Polizist sahen ihnen nach und seufzte leise - wieder ein paar junge Leute, die das mit dem Haus erzählten, jedes Jahr das Gleiche.

Minuten später saßen die Freunde im Auto, das wie durch ein Wunder doch Benzin hatte. Das alles wurde immer mysteriöser und verwirrender, aber sie versuchten nicht mehr darüber nach zu denken.

Penny, die mit Sheldon und Howard auf der Rückbank saß, kuschelte sich an ihren Freund und strich vorsichtig über seinen Brustkorb, als sie auf einmal etwas unter seinem Shirt spürte.

Sheldon, der vorsichtig ihren etwas verspannten Nacken massierte, spürte im selben Moment ebenfalls etwas an ihrem Hals. Die Beiden sahen sich an und zogen unter Shirt und Sweater die zwei Hälften des Herzanhängers hervor.

Ihre Augen wurden groß, als sie realisierten, was sie da um den Hals trugen. Sheldon wollte etwas sagen, aber Penny legte einen Finger auf seine Lippen.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss. Sheldon nickte, zog sie näher an sich, so dass Penny ihren Kopf an seinem Hals vergraben konnte.

"Was auch immer da wirklich passiert ist, es ist mir egal. Ich weiß nur, dass ich dich liebe, Penny und daran wird sich nichts ändern", wisperte Sheldon an ihrem Ohr.

Penny blickte in seine blauen Augen und lächelte glücklich, bevor sie stumm die Worte "Ich liebe dich, Sweetie" formte, die Sheldon zum Lächeln brachten.

.

.

.

-The End-


	2. The one with the zombie apocalypse

Disclaimer: All TBBT characters are owned by CBS, Warner Bros. TV and Chuck Lorre Productions

.

.

.

The one with the zombie apocalypse

Völlig außer Atmen schloss Sheldon die Tür zu seinem Büro im Caltech und nahm ein paar tiefe Atemzüge. Kraftlos ließ er sich an der Tür hinabgleiten und schloss die Augen.

.

.

.

Alles war aus den Rudern gelaufen und bis jetzt konnte es keiner stoppen. Das was Sheldon schon seit Jahren immer wieder predigte und ihm niemand glaubte, war eingetreten.

Die Zombie Apokalypse!

Biologen verschiedener Industrieunternehmen hatten vor einiger Zeit mit Experimenten begonnen, die Genmanipulation vorsah und biologische Waffen herstellen sollte.

Natürlich war das alles schief gegangen und die entstandenen Viren waren durch diverse Unfälle auf die Welt losgelassen worden, die sich daraufhin sehr veränderte.

Sheldon glaubte nicht an Unfälle!

Innerhalb kürzester Zeit hatte sich die Welt verändert und kaum noch ein Mensch war er selbst. Überall auf der Welt war das Chaos ausgebrochen, Städte waren verwüstet und brannten zum Teil.

Beinahe sämtliche Geschäfte in allen Städten waren geplündert worden, von den Menschen, die von den Viren nicht befallen waren und sich verbarrikadierten, um zu überleben.

Alles sah fast so aus wie in all den Zombie Filmen, die Sheldon gesehen hatte. Verwüstung, stehen gelassene Autos, die zum Teil nur noch Schrott waren und einen Schrotthändler hätten glücklich gemacht.

Irgendwie hatte sich sogar das Wetter angepasst, denn seit Wochen hingen dunkle Wolken über Pasadena, so wie den Rest von Kalifornien und es gab Tage da hörte es kaum auf zu Regnen.

Die Streitmächte, der einzelnen Länder und Staaten konnten wenig ausrichten, denn die Viren waren einfach zu stark. Einzige Lösung in der derzeitigen Zombielage - Köpfe ab und verbrennen.

Deswegen lagen überall auf den Straßen verbrannte Leichen und unter ihnen auch einige Nicht-Zombies, die aus Versehen getötet wurden. Vielleicht war es für sie auch besser so.

.

.

.

Sheldon öffnete die Augen und rappelte sich auf. So schnell er konnte suchte er alles zusammen, was für ihn wichtig war und das er nicht zurücklassen wollte.

Schlimm genug war, dass er Leonard, Raj und Amy verloren hatte. Was mit Bernadette und Howard war konnte er nicht sagen, da sie zum Zeitpunkt des Ausbruchs bei der NASA in Houston waren.

Sheldons Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen als er an Penny dachte, von der er ebenfalls schon seit Wochen nichts gehört hatte und um die er sich am meisten sorgte.

Sie war bei ihrer Familie in Nebraska, als alles losging. Sie hatte ihm eine SMS geschrieben, dass sie gut angekommen war und wollte sich dann abends immer melden.

Zwei Tage lang tat sie das auch und als das Chaos ausbrach, brach der Kontakt ab. Alle Versuche sie danach zu erreicht schlugen fehl und Sheldons Sorge wuchs seitdem immer mehr.

Die Kommunikation via Telefon, Skype, Funkgeräten etc... war größtenteils zusammen gebrochen. Man musste schon sehr leistungsstarke Geräte besitzen damit man Kontakt aufnehmen konnte.

Sheldon hatte gute Geräte, aber die reichten zu seinem Leidwesen nicht aus. Er hatte sogar versucht einige Systeme zu Hacken, aber auch das blieb erfolglos.

Leise seufzte Sheldon und packte die letzten Dokumente in seinen Rucksack, der neben ihm stand. Er sah sich in seinem Büro um und musste erneut seufzen.

Sheldon musste nach Hause und seinen Notfallplan endlich in die Tat umsetzten. Noch vor einem Jahr, als diese ganze Apokalypse nur in seinem Kopf war, da dachte er, er würde als erster fliehen.

Die Realität sah anders aus - Sheldon war durchgedreht und ließ sich kaum von Leonard, Raj und Amy beruhigen. Es hatte ein paar Tage gedauert, bis er sich so halbwegs im Griff hatte.

Seine Freunde waren bei ihm gewesen und hatten in den Nachrichten, die damals noch gesendet worden waren, alles mit verfolgt. Die drei hatten daraufhin beschlossen Vorräte für alle zu holen.

Raj war bei Sheldon geblieben, während Leonard und Amy loszogen. Es verging Stunde um Stunde, aber sie kamen nicht zurück. Sheldon ahnte was mit ihnen passiert war.

Raj jedoch wollte mutig sein und sie suchen gehen, da er die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben wollte, dass sie lebten und sich nur irgendwo versteckten. Sheldon bat ihn nicht zu gehen, aber er ließ sich nicht abhalten.

Damals tat Sheldon etwas, was Raj nie von ihm erwartet hatte - er hatte ihn umarmt. Mit beiden Daumen nach oben war Raj nach draußen gegangen und nie wieder gekommen.

Sheldon war mit einem sehr leistungsstarken Fernstecher aufs Dach gegangen und hatte sich in der Gegend umgesehen. Nach einigen Stunden hatte er seine drei Freunde entdeckt.

Sie waren zu Zombies geworden und hätten sie nicht ihre typischen Klamotten angehabt, hätte er sie nicht wieder erkannt. Traurig hatte sich Sheldon zurück ins Appartement 4A begeben.

Nun sah sich Sheldon ein letztes Mal in seinem Büro um und atmete tief durch. Vermutlich würde er nie wieder herkommen und am liebsten hätte er alles mitgenommen, aber das ging nicht.

Sheldon gab sich seinen Rucksack hinauf und ging zur Tür. Er lauschte und öffnete sie schließlich einen Spalt. Vorsichtig lugte er aus dem Büro und griff nach seiner Axt, die neben der Tür stand.

"Auf geht's", dachte Sheldon sich und trat auf den Flur.

.

.

.

Erneut völlig außer Atem kam Sheldon im vierten Stock an und lehnte sich erschöpft an die Tür seines Appartements. Er wollte schon die Axt ablegen und nach seinem Schlüssel greifen, als er sah das Pennys Tür offen war.

Er nahm seinen Rucksack ab und stellte ihn neben die Tür, danach schlich er mit der Axt bewaffnet über den Flur zu Pennys Appartement. Angespannt lauschte er und schlüpfte hinein.

Durch das Wohnzimmerfenster kam etwas Tageslicht und zeigte ihm das übliche Chaos, das ihn schon direkt beruhigte. Aus dem Schlafzimmer hörte er es rumpeln, also ging er langsam darauf zu.

Die Tür stand offen, genauso wie die Badezimmertür und das Licht war in beiden Räumen aufgedreht. Langsam trat Sheldon ein, die Axt fest in einer Hand bereit zu zuschlagen.

Angespannt sah Sheldon sich um und entdeckte einen zierlichen Körper, der beinahe fast im Schrank verschwand und dort etwas suchte. "Endlich", hörte er es und dann tauchte die Person ganz auf.

"Penny", sagte Sheldon.

Mit einem lauten Aufschrei fuhr Penny herum, verhedderte sich in ihren Klamotten und landetet auf ihrem Allerwertesten. Sheldon ließ die Axt fallen und eilte zu ihr.

Ohne Umschweife nahm er ihre Hand, zog sie auf die Beine und drückte sie so fest an sich wie er nur konnte. Penny klammerte sich an ihn und war so unendlich glücklich ihn wieder zu sehen.

"Du bist nur hingefallen, da du nie deine Klamotten wegräumst", wisperte Sheldon an ihrem Ohr. Penny lächelte breit und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge.

"Du hast mir auch gefehlt, Sweetie!"

Als er sich von ihr löste musterte er sie von oben bis unten, ob ihr etwas fehlt. Zum Glück war sie, bis auf ein paar Kratzer und Prellungen, unbeschadet hier angekommen.

"Sweetie, geht's dir gut?", fragte Penny besorgt, die ihre Hände auf seiner Brust liegen hatte. Sheldon nickte und nahm sie noch einmal fest in den Arm.

Beide entspannten sich zum ersten Mal seit Wochen richtig und weinten leise. Das alles hatte sie so sehr mitgenommen und ihre Nerven strapaziert, es war furchtbar.

Penny löste sich ein Stück von Sheldon und strich ihm sanft die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie blickte in seine blauen Augen, die sie mit Verzweiflung, Hoffnung, Mut und auch Liebe ansahen.

Ein kleines Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen, als sie sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte und ihre Lippen sanft gegen die von Sheldon drückte. Leise seufzten sie beide und gab sich dem Kuss hin.

Erst als die Luft knapp wurde lösten sie sich ein Stück und sahen einander in die Augen. Sheldon lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre und wischte ihre Tränen weg.

"Geht es dir gut? Hast du etwas von Howard und Bernadette gehört?", fragte Sheldon hoffungsvoll. "Es geht so weit und leider nein", antwortete Penny und drückte sich an ihn.

Sheldon schlang seine Arme fest um sie und legte sein Kinn auf ihren blonden Kopf. "Pack ein paar Sachen zusammen, wir müssen hier endlich verschwinden", sagte Sheldon leise.

"Ja, ich weiß und ich bin nur deswegen hier her zurückgekommen, in der Hoffnung, dass du noch lebst und deinen Zombie-Apokalypse-Notfallplan in die Tat umsetzten kannst", entgegente Penny.

Sheldon nickte und löste sich von ihr.

"Also zieh dir erstmal etwas an und dann pack eine Tasche mit den notwendigsten Sachen", sagte Sheldon und blickte dabei auf Pennys zierlichen Körper.

Penny, die nur etwa eine halbe Stunden vor Sheldon in ihr Appartement kommen war, hatte nach Tagen endlich geduscht und sich dann nur bis zur Unterwäsche angezogen, als Sheldon reinkam.

Sie nickte und schlüpfte dann in eine bequeme Jeans, ein langes dünnes Shirt und zog ein kurzes Shirt darüber. Sie sah Sheldon an, der sie anlächelte.

"Du weißt, das du mir den Style nachmachst", sagte Sheldon.

Penny lachte leise und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. "Ja und ich mag es sehr, also sei ruhig", entgegnete Penny liebevoll und strich über seinen Arm.

Sheldon nickte und half Penny dann beim Packen ihrer Tasche, die sie unter dem Bett hervor zog. Er packte alle bequemen Klamotten in die Tasche, während Penny einen Glücksbär dazu gab, sowie zwei Fotoalben.

Mitten im Packen stoppte Penny und sah Sheldon an.

"Wo sind Leonard, Raj und Amy?", fragte Penny leise. Sheldon blickte zu ihr und schüttelte traurig den Kopf. Penny nickte, sie hatte es sich schon gedacht.

Leise seufzte sie und packte weiter ihre Tasche, die beinahe schon voll war. Penny zog eine weitere etwas kleinere Tasche unter dem Bett hervor und gab noch einige Dinge hinein, die sie nicht zurücklassen wollte.

Sheldon sagte nichts, er verstand es einfach.

Kaum zwanzig Minuten später waren sie fertig und Penny sah sich um, ob sie nicht etwas vergessen hatte. Sheldon tat es ihr gleich und zog dann den Zipf von der Tasche zu.

Penny zog sich noch Socken, so wie Turnschuhe an und schlüpfte dann in ihren schwarzen Batman-Kapuzen-Sweater, den ihr Sheldon geschenkt hatte und streifte zum Schluss ihre Jeansjacke über.

Während Sheldon mit den Taschen zur Tür ging drehte Penny das Licht im Bad ab und sah sich ein letztes Mal in ihrem geliebten Schlafzimmer um. Leise seufzte sie und drehte auch da das Licht ab.

Penny ging zu Sheldon, der seine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

.

.

.

Wenig später betraten die Beiden die Tiefgarage die zu ihrem Gebäudekomplex gehörte und gingen auf einen schwarzen Hummer zu, der in der hintersten Ecke stand.

Sie packten ihre Taschen und Rucksäcke in den Kofferraum und Sheldon gab Penny die Schlüssel. "Es ist besser wenn du dieses Mal fährst, ich sage dir den Weg an", sagte Sheldon, als sie einstiegen.

"Sag bloß du bist in letzter Zeit hinter dem Steuer gesessen?", fragte Penny erstaunt. Sheldon schnallte sich an. "Ja, mehr schlecht als recht, aber sonst wäre ich heute nicht hier", nickte Sheldon.

Ebenfalls nickend startete Penny den Motor und fuhr durch die Garage zum Ausgang. "Sag mal, ist das nicht das Auto von dem Typen, der in Appartement 5B wohnt?", fragte Penny.

"Dem hat es mal gehört, er war einer der Ersten, die es erwischt hat und da ich ein großes, robustes Auto brauchte, habe ich mir das genommen", antwortete Sheldon.

Penny nickte erneut, sie verstand ihn, sie hätte ebenfalls den Hummer genommen, der kam überall durch und sie wollte immer schon mal mit einem fahren.

Als sie zum Ausgang der Garage kamen hielt Penny an und sah sich genauso wie Sheldon um. Schließlich stieg Penny wieder aufs Gas und fuhr in die Richtung, die Sheldon ihr sagte.

Sie waren kaum drei Blocks gefahren, als Sheldon etwas im Rückspiegel bemerkte. "Halt an", sagte Sheldon leise. Penny bremste langsam ab und blieb dann stehen.

"Was ist denn?", fragte Penny sehr nervös.

Sheldon blickte angestrengt in den Rückspiegel und öffnete dann die Tür, um den Kopf raus zu strecken. Schließlich machte er die Tür wieder zu und blickte zu Penny.

"Fahr langsam Rückwerts, das sind Bernadette und Howard", sagte Sheldon und lächelte leicht. Penny lächelte ebenfalls und legte den Rückwärtsgang ein, um dann ein wenig Gas zu geben.

Sie blickte nach hinten und erkannte durch die Rückscheibe ihre Freunde, die auf sie zuliefen. Erschöpft hievten sich Howard und Bernadette, kurz darauf, auf die Rückbank des Hummers.

"Gott, sind wir froh euch zu sehen", japste Howard nach Luft schnappend.

Sie hatten sich Tage lang durch die Staaten gekämpft, um zu ihren Freunden zurück zu kommen, von denen sie hofften, dass sie noch lebten und mit ihnen gemeinsam flüchten konnten.

Als sie schließlich in der Los Robles Avenue 2311 ankamen, sahen sie den Hummer aus der Garage fahren und erkannten darin ihre Freunde, die sie wiederrum nicht gesehen hatten.

Also hatten Bernadette und Howard ihre letzten Kräfte gesammelt, waren den Beiden hinterher gelaufen und konnten es Sheldons Beobachtungen verdanken, dass sie nun in dem Hummer saßen.

Sheldon griff in seinen Rucksack und gab ihnen je eine Flasche mit Wasser zu trinken, die sie dankend annahmen. Penny startete den Motor und fuhr weiter.

"Geht es euch gut?", fragte Penny besorgt.

"Ja ... nur total ... hin", antwortete Howard, der die Hand seiner Frau hielt. "Dann ruht euch aus, wir bringen uns nun in Sicherheit", antwortete Sheldon.

.

.

.

Nach einer sehr angespannten Fahrt, mit einem Zwischenstopp bei Bernadetts Appartement und dem Wolowitz-Haus hielt Penny den Hummer schließlich an einer abgelegenen Stelle des Yachthafens.

Sie schnallte sich ab und blickte zu Sheldon, der das Gleiche tat und tief durchatmete. Vorsichtig nahm sie seine Hand, drückte sie leicht und lächelte ihn an.

Sheldon erwiderte den Druck und lächelte ebenfalls.

Bernadette und Howard, die sich ein wenig erholt hatten, beugten sich nach vorne und sahen ihre Freunde an. "Fahren wir nun mit einem Boot weiter?", fragte Bernadette.

"Nein, ein Boot wäre zu gefährlich, wir fahren mit einem U-Boot weiter", antwortete Sheldon. Penny und Bernadette sahen ihn mit großen Augen an, während Howard nickte.

Er wusste, wie Sheldons Plan für die Zombie Apokalypse aussah und hatte ihm sogar bei dem U-Boot geholfen. Sie wussten beide alles über U-Boote und konnten es auch steuern.

"Also gut, nehmen wir unsere Sachen und gehen zum U-Boot", sagte Sheldon und stieg schon aus. Seine Freunde folgten ihm und holten die Taschen und Rucksäcke aus dem Kofferraum.

Minuten später waren sie beim Steg angekommen und beluden ein kleines Motorboot mit ihren Taschen. Sheldon und Howard halfen Penny und Bernadette beim einsteigen und Sheldon klemmte sich hinters Steuer.

Howard löste die Leinen und sprang aufs Boot, das nur Augenblicke später abfuhr. Penny und Bernadette hielten sich am Boot fest und einander ebenfalls.

Ohne Probleme lenkte Sheldon das kleine Motorboot aufs offene Meer hinaus und blickte immer wieder zu Penny und Bernadette. Howard, der neben ihm war klopfte ihm auf die Schulter und nickte.

Er wusste, was in Sheldon vorging, ihm ging es schließlich nicht anders. Alle ihre Freunde und Familien waren durch die Viren zu Untoten geworden und hatten nichts mehr mit den Personen gleich, die sie waren.

Howard und Sheldon waren unendlich froh, dass Bernadette und Penny überlebt hatten und mit ihnen nun flüchten konnten, damit sie auch weiterhin lebten und den Viren nicht ausgesetzt wurden.

.

.

.

Etwa zehn Minuten später kam eine kleine Insel in ihr Blickfeld und Sheldon fuhr langsamer. Schließlich schipperte er das Boot zu dem kleinen Steg und Howard band es fest.

Sie halfen Penny und Bernadette aus dem Boot und hievten die Taschen und Rucksäcke auf den Steg. Die Frauen sahen die Männer ein wenig ratlos an, die je zwei Taschen nahmen.

"Wo geht es jetzt hin?", fragte Penny.

"Da entlang und nach links und dann seht ihr das U-Boot schon", antwortete Sheldon und deutete in die Richtung. Penny und Bernadette folgten dem Kopfnicken und entdeckten das U-Boot.

Da die Insel nicht groß war, war alles überschaubar. Es gab zwei Stege, ein kleines Haus, zwei weitere Boote und natürlich das U-Boot, von dem man nur den Einstieg sah.

Sheldon und Howard gingen schnellen Schrittes voraus. Penny und Bernadette folgten ihnen etwas langsamer und sahen sich die Insel noch ein wenig genauer an.

Der Strand bestand aus hellem Sand, das Wasser lief immer wieder darüber und rauschte leise vor sich hin. Überall waren grüne Bäume und bunte Blumen zusehen und es roch ein wenig tropisch.

Penny blieb stehen und blickte aufs offene Meer hinaus. Dicke Rauchschwaden stiegen in der Ferne auf und die Wolken brachten neuen Regen. Obwohl sie Kilometer weit weg waren konnten sie es dennoch sehen.

"Kalifornien, wird nie wieder so sein wie einst", wisperte Bernadette, die neben ihr stand. Penny legte einen Arm um ihre beste Freundin und drückte sie an sich.

Für ein paar Minuten standen sie schweigend da und sahen einfach nur aufs Meer hinaus. Howard und Sheldon kamen zu ihnen und nahmen ihnen die Rucksäcke und zwei kleine Taschen ab.

"Kommt, wir müssen uns ausruhen", sagte Howard leise und nahm Bernadettes Hand. Seine Freundin seufzte leise und folgte ihm zum U-Boot, das nur wenige Meter entfernt war.

"Penny", wisperte Sheldon.

Sie reagierte nicht und blickte einfach nur aufs Meer hinaus. Sheldon stellte sich hinter sie, schlang seinen linken Arm um sie und bettete sein Kinn auf ihrem Kopf.

"Lass uns gehen, im Moment können wir nichts tun, außer uns in Sicherheit bringen", sagte Sheldon leise, der sie ein wenig an sich drückte. Leise seufzte Penny und ging mit ihm zum U-Boot.

.

.

.

Eine halbe Stunde später verabschiedeten sich Howard und Bernadette und gingen in ihre Kabine, um ein wenig zu schlafen, bevor sie morgen aufbrachen.

Penny war ebenfalls schon in die Kabine gegangen, die sie sich mit Sheldon teilte, während Sheldon noch alles kontrollierte und dann zu ihr kommen würde.

Sheldon hatte das U-Boot auf e-Bay ersteigert, was irgendwie klar war, denn bei e-Bay konnte man beinahe alles ersteigern. Leonard und Raj hatten ihn für verrückt erklärt und wollten nichts damit zu tun haben.

Howard war da anderer Meinung und half Sheldon bei allem. Der war zwar überrascht, aber ließ sich gerne helfen, schließlich war Howard der beste Ingenieur, den er kannte.

Seit gut zwei Jahren lag das U-Boot nun schon bei der kleinen Insel vor Anker und wurde von den Beiden restauriert und überarbeitet. Sie hatten es sogar geschafft ein Belüftungssystem einzubauen.

Das war wohl das Wichtigste, denn sonst mussten sie ständig auftauchen und riskierten entdeckt zu werden, was in solch einer Situation, wie jetzt nicht gut war.

Nachdem sie ein Jahr lang an dem U-Boot gearbeitet hatte, hatten sie es an einem Wochenende auch Probegefahren und waren zufrieden, alles funktioniert wie es sollte.

Seitdem testete Sheldon alle drei Monate ob alles in Ordnung war und hatte auch immer wieder mit Howards Hilfe Vorräte ins U-Boot gebracht, genauso an den Ort, an den sie demnächst leben würden.

Sheldon kontrollierte auf der Kommandobrücke alles und ging dann zufrieden zu Pennys und seiner Kabine, die gegenüber der von Bernadettes und Howards lag.

Leise öffnete er die Tür und trat ein. Penny, die sich schon umgezogen hatte, lag auf dem Bett und döste vor sich hin. Als sie jedoch die Tür hörte öffnete sie die Augen.

"Hey, Sweetie", sagte Penny leise.

Er setzte sich zu ihr aufs Bett und atmete tief durch, um runter zu kommen und alles sacken zu lassen. Penny richtete sich auf, schlang ihre Arme um ihn und drückte sich fest an ihn.

Sheldon zuckte zurück und stöhnte gequält. Penny ließ ihn los und blickte in sein schmerzverzerrtes Gesicht, bevor sie vorsichtig seine Shirts nach oben zog.

Seine komplette linke Seite, bis vor zum Bauchnabel war ein einziges Hämatom. Geschockt stand Penny auf und zog ihn mit sich. Wortlos ließ Sheldon es über sich ergehen, als sie ihm die Shirts ganz auszog.

"Sheldon, wie ist das passiert?", fragte Penny besorgt, die vorsichtig seinen Oberkörper abtastete und sich alles genau ansah. Neben dem Hämatom hatte er unzählige Kratzer und Schürfwunden.

Sheldon zog scharf die Luft ein, als Penny zu fest an einer Stelle drückte. Sofort strich Penny versöhnlich darüber und sah ihn liebevoll an, was ihn zum Lächeln brachte.

"Vor zwei Tagen, als ich mit Winkel gekämpft habe", antwortete Sheldon leise. Penny blickte zu ihm auf und nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände, um vorsichtig über seine Wange zu streichen.

"Ich werde sie umbringen, wenn ich sie jemals wieder sehe", sagte Penny sauer. Sheldon nahm ihre Hände vorsichtig in seine und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

"Brauchst du nicht, das habe ich schon getan. Ich traf auf sie im Caltech, als sie sich gerade zu verwandeln begann. Sie ist auf mich losgegangen und ich habe mich zuerst mit einem Besen gewehrt."

"Den hat sie mir entrissen und ist mit einem Feuerlöscher auf mich losgegangen. Sie hat mich mehrmals sehr hart getroffen, wie man sieht. Als sie ein weiteres Mal zuschlagen wollte hat sie mich verfehlt und fiel hin."

"Das war meine Chance weg zu laufen, was ich auch getan habe. Bei unserer nächsten Begegnung war sie vollständig verwandelt und ich habe ihr von hinten den Kopf abgehackt und sie verbrannt."

"Seitdem bin ich eigentlich nur am Laufen und mit Adrenalin vollgepumpt. Bis vor einer halben Stunde hat es auch nicht wirklich wehgetan, aber nun schon", erzähle Sheldon.

Penny nickte, ging zum Erste-Hilfe-Kasten und suchte nach den Dingen die sie brauchte. Kaum eine Minuten später stellte sie sich wieder vor Sheldon und verarztete ihn.

Sheldon schlüpfte aus seinen Schuhen und ließ Penny beim ausziehen seiner Hose helfen. Sie reinigte zuerst mit Wasser die Wunden und desinfizierte sie vorsichtig, was Sheldon ein paar Mal die Luft scharf einziehen ließ.

Vorsichtig pustete sie über jede Wunde und klebte genauso vorsichtig Pflaster darüber. Ein wenig musste sie Schmunzeln, denn die kleineren Pflaster waren für Kinder mit Superheldenmuster.

Danach schmierte sie ihm großflächig und etwa einen Zentimeter dick eine kühlende Salbe auf die Haut und legte ihm einen Verband an, der ordentlich hielt und nicht verrutschen konnte.

Schließlich half sie ihm beim Anziehen einer Jogginghose und eines frischen Shirts. Sheldon setzte sich leise seufzend aufs Bett und Penny räumte alles weg, was sie gebraucht hatte.

Als sie fertig war, wusch sie sich die Hände in dem kleinen Waschbecken und ging zu Sheldon der am Bett saß. Sie half ihm beim Hinlegen, damit ihm nichts wehtat und legte sich auf seine rechte Seite.

Sheldon schlang einen Arm um Penny und drückte sie an sich. Leise seufzte sie und legte ihre Hand auf seinen Brustkorb, als sie sich ein wenig über ihn beugte.

Langsam strich Sheldon über ihren schmalen Rücken und blickte im halbdunkeln in ihre grünen Augen, die ihn liebevoll ansahen. Penny lächelte ihn an und gab ihm einen sanften Kuss.

Beide seufzten sie leise und drückten sich näher aneinander.

Als die Luft knapp wurde löste sich Penny von ihm und vergrub ihr Gesicht in seiner Halsbeuge. Sheldon drückte sie fester an sich und deckte sie beide zu.

"Gute Nacht, Penny", wisperte Sheldon in die Stille und lehnte seinen Kopf gegen ihren. "Gute Nacht, Sweetie", entgegnete Penny genauso wispernd und atmete tief durch.

.

.

.

Zwei Tage später tauchte das U-Boot an der Grenze zwischen Nord und Süd Pazifik wieder auf. Vor ihnen war eine kleine Insel, wo das U-Boot vor Anker liegen würde.

Etwa drei Kilometer entfernt war eine größere Insel wo Sheldon, Howard, Penny und Bernadette in Zukunft leben würden. Um diese Insel herum, waren noch ein paar kleinere Inseln, die durch Sandbänke verbunden waren.

Auf der Hauptinsel war ein großes Haus, welches im Erdgeschoss über eine Küche, ein geräumiges Wohnzimmer samt Esszimmer, einer Abstellkammer und einer großen Terrasse verfügte.

Im ersten Stock befanden sich drei Badezimmer, sowie vier geräumige Schlafzimmer, die alle mit einem Balkon verbunden waren, der um drei Seiten des Hauses ging.

Auf dem Dachboden waren Vorräte gelagert, die Sheldon seit zwei Jahren immer wieder auf die Insel bringen ließ. Im Keller befand sich eine Waschküche und auch dort waren Vorräte gelagert.

Sheldon hatte, in einer schlaflosen Nacht vor drei Jahren, die Sendung "Couponing Extrem" entdeckt und fand, was diese Hausmuttis konnten, konnte er auch.

Also hatte er eine Liste mit allen benötigten Dingen gemacht, Gutscheine gesammelt und war dann in einem seiner Zwangsurlaube mit Howard einkaufen gegangen.

Mit einer vollen LKW-Ladung waren Sheldon und Howard zu einem Zwischenlager gefahren und hatten seitdem dafür gesorgt, dass alles da war, was sie einmal auf der Insel brauchten.

Sheldon war mit sich selbst sehr zufrieden, denn er konnte nun seine Freunde und sich selbst für einen langen Zeitraum versorgen. Eine Sorge weniger auf seiner Liste.

Neben dem Haupthaus befand sich ein Gewächshaus, wo sie verschiedene Gemüsesorten, Kräuter und vieles andere anbauen konnten. Sheldon hatte für jede erdenkliche Sorte Samen besorgt.

Hinter dem Haupthaus stand ein Labor, das über ein Büro und einen Funkraum verfügte. Das Labor war vollständig ausgerüstet, hygienisch einwandfrei und bereit für den Einsatz.

Gleich neben dem Labor gab es eine Solaranlage, die alles auf der Insel mit Strom versorgte. Ebenfalls war dafür gesorgt, dass sie immer frisches, sauberes und vor allem laufendes Wasser hatten.

Selbst für einen Hochofen, der neben der Solaranlage stand hatte Sheldon gesorgt, damit sie ihren Müll verbrennen konnten und ihr neues zu Hause nicht zugemüllt wurde.

.

.

.

"Penny, hilfst du mir bitte?", fragte Sheldon an ihrem dritten Abend, als er in der Wohnzimmertür stand. Penny, die mit Bernadette auf der Couch saß, quatschte und Popcorn aß, sah zu ihm und nickte.

"Nacht, Bernie", sagte Penny leise und drückte ihre beste Freundin fest an sich. "Nacht, Penny", entgegnete die kleine Blondine und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.

Penny ging zu Sheldon, der auf sie wartete und mit Howard leise sprach. "Gute Nacht ihr Beiden", lächelte Howard, umarmte Penny und klopfte Sheldon sachte auf die Schulter.

"Nacht, Howard", antwortete Penny und ging mit Sheldon in den ersten Stock, zu ihrem Schlafzimmer. Genauso wie Bernadette und Howard teilten sich Penny und Sheldon ein Zimmer.

"Ich gehe mir nur die Zähne putzen, ich komme gleich", sagte Penny und verschwand schon im Badezimmer. Sheldon nickte und ging ins Schlafzimmer, wo er sich schon mal sein Pyjamaoberteil auszog.

Als Penny ein paar Minuten später das Schlafzimmer betrat stand Sheldon vor dem Spiegel und betrachtete seinen Oberkörper, wo nach wie vor das Hämatom zu sehen war.

"Es verheilt gut, heute brauchst du keinen Verband mehr, ich schmiere dir die Salbe darauf, in ein paar Tagen sollte alles verheilt sein", sagte Penny.

Sheldon nickte und gab ihr die Salbe, die sie sogleich vorsichtig auf seine Haut auftrug. "Tut es noch sehr weh?", fragte Penny besorgt und wischte sich dann die Hände an einem Handtuch ab.

"Nein, es tut kaum noch weh, außer ich bewege mich falsch", antwortete Sheldon und zog sich sein Pyjamaoberteil wieder an. Zufrieden nickte Penny und lächelte ihn leicht an.

Sheldon drehte das Licht ab, nahm Pennys Hand und legte sich mit ihr ins Bett. Sie lag auf dem Rücken und er auf seiner rechten Seite, so dass er einen Arm um sie legen konnte und seinen Kopf an ihrer Schulter.

Penny legte ihre Arme über seine und drehte den Kopf. Sie erkannte sein Gesicht im halbdunklen und beugte sich ein Stück hinüber, um ihm einen Gute-Nacht-Kuss zu geben.

"Gute Nacht, Penny", wisperte Sheldon.

Penny drückte ihre Lippen erneut sanft gegen seine und löste sich dann nur ein paar Millimeter von ihm. Kaum zwei Minuten später waren beide tief und fest eingeschlafen.

.

.

.

Als Sheldon aufwachte, war es noch dunkel draußen und Penny wand sich in seinen Armen. Sie drehte ihren Kopf, nuschelte etwas, was er nicht verstand, verzog ihr Gesicht schmerzlich und wurde immer unruhiger.

"Penny, wach auf", sagte Sheldon sanft und rüttelte sie an der Schulter. Was sie noch mehr aufbrachte und mit den Füßen treten ließ. Sheldon richtete sich etwas auf und legte seine Hand auf ihre Wange.

"Penny, wach auf, du träumst das nur, Penny", sagte Sheldon und war dieses Mal etwas lauter. "Nein, nicht, nicht Sheldon, nein", schluchzte Penny im Schlaf und dann spürte Sheldon auch schon die Tränen auf seiner Hand.

So sanft wie möglich versuchte er sie erneut zu wecken und dieses Mal funktionierte es, sie schlug die Augen auf, atmete schwer und sah ihn panisch an.

"Shhh, ist gut, ist schon gut, es war ein Albtraum, ganz ruhig", sprach Sheldon leise auf sie ein. Penny tastete seinen Arm ab und blickte in sein Gesicht, das sie besorgt, aber auch mit Liebe ansah.

Penny atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und richtete sich mit Sheldons Hilfe auf, der ihr einen Schluck zum Trinken gab. Erschöpft lehnte sich Penny an ihn und schloss die Augen.

Sheldon schlang seine Arme um ihren zierlichen Körper und drückte sie fest an sich. "Shhh, dir kann hier nichts passieren, ich bin da", flüsterte Sheldon.

Penny nahm noch ein paar tief Atemzüge, ein paar Schlucke vom Wasser und beruhigte sich langsam. Sheldon strich über ihren Rücken und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf.

Nach ein paar Minuten stellte er die Wasserflasche auf den Nachttisch und legte sich mit Penny wieder hin. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und lehnte seine Stirn gegen ihre.

"Ich habe alle verloren die ich liebe, nur du warst als Letzter übrig. Du hast meine Hand genommen und wir wollten flüchten, als dich ein Zombie angriff."

"Ich habe dich ebenfalls verloren. Du standest nur Minuten später als Untoter vor mir und hast mich nicht mehr erkannt, selbst als ich dir sagte, dass ich dich liebe", erzählte Penny schluchzend.

Er strich die Tränen, die ihr über die Wangen liefen, sanft mit dem Daumen weg und lächelte sie an. "Ich bin hier und werde nicht weggehen, versprochen!"

Sheldon legte seine Lippen auf ihre und küsste sie leidenschaftlicher, als jemals zu vor. Penny seufzte, als sie spürte, wie seine Zunge langsam einen Weg in ihren Mund suchte.

Als sich ihre Zungen nur Sekunden später zum ersten Mal vorsichtig berührten ging eine gewaltige Hitzewelle durch ihre Körper und ließ beide in den Kuss stöhnen.

Noch nie im Leben hatten sich Penny und Sheldon so geliebt, geborgen und wohl gefühlt wie jetzt in diesem Moment. All ihre aufgestauten Gefühle explodierten in diesem Kuss.

Schwer atmend löste sich Sheldon ein paar Minuten später von ihren Lippen und blickte in ihre grünen Augen, die in dem Moment vom Mond ein wenig erhellt wurden.

"Ich liebe dich, Penny", wisperte Sheldon, der sanft über ihre Wange strich und sie ein weiteres Mal leidenschaftlich küsste und sie dabei fest an sich drückte.

Penny, die einen Arm um ihn geschlungen hatte seufzte in den Kuss und strich mit der Hand über seine Wange. "Ich liebe dich, Sheldon", weinte Penny vor Glück an seinen Lippen.

.

.

.

"Penny", wisperte Sheldon in die Stille, die nur durch ihr leises Stöhnen durchbrochen wurde. Langsam ließ sich Sheldon auf ihr nieder und vergrub sein Gesicht an ihrem Hals.

Sanft strich Penny durch seine braunen Haare und hatte ein überglückliches Lächeln im Gesicht. Es war unbeschreiblich was in der letzten Stunde passiert war.

Noch nie zuvor hatte Penny sich einem Mann so verbunden gefühlt, wie bei Sheldon. Es mochte zwar sein erstes Mal gewesen sein, aber er wusste ganz genau was er tat und auch wie.

Sheldon, der wieder ein wenig zu Atem gekommen war hob den Kopf und drückte seine Lippen leicht gegen Pennys. Sanft strich er über ihre Wange und lächelte sie an.

Penny legte ihre Hand über seine und blickte in seine blauen Augen, die dem Ozean so sehr glichen. "Sind wir nun zusammen?", fragte Penny leise und auch ein wenig schüchtern.

Verwirrt sah Sheldon sie an und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

Pennys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, als sie den Blick sah und sie wollte ihn von sich schieben, aber Sheldon hielt sie fester unter sich und küsste sie.

"Ich verstehe deine Frage nicht, denn ich war Meinung, wir sind schon seit deiner Rückkehr ein Paar", sagte Sheldon leise, der erneut Tränen von ihrer Wange strich.

Penny schniefte leise und küsste ihn.

"Seit diese Apokalypse begonnen hat arbeitet mein Gehirn auf Hochtouren, selbst als ich am ausrasten war. Mein einziger, wirklich wichtiger Gedanke warst du, Penny."

"Ich wollte dich wiederfinden und in Sicherheit wissen, damit ich dir sagen kann, dass ich dich von Anfang an geliebt habe und es lange gedauert hat, bis ich mir das eingestand", wisperte Sheldon.

Erneut schniefte Penny und lächelte ihn an. Solch liebevolle Worte von Sheldon zu hören, ließ ihr Herz so schnell schlagen, dass sie glaubte es springe ihr gleich aus der Brust.

"Ich liebe dich, Penny und würde ich nicht so empfinden, dann hätte ich dich nicht so nahe an mich rangelassen. Ich werde dich nie im Leben alleine lassen, das verspreche ich dir!"

"Deine Nähe gibt mir Kraft und Hoffnung, dass wir das alles zusammen durchstehen. Wir werden gemeinsam alt und uns jeden Tag den Sonnenuntergang ansehen", sprach Sheldon leise weiter.

Penny bekam vor Glück kein Wort heraus und weinte nur noch. Sheldon, der inzwischen sehr gut ihre Gefühle wahrnehmen konnte, küsste sie noch einmal und griff dann in seine Nachttischlade.

Nur Momente später hielt er Penny einen Ring unter die Nase und lächelte sie an. Pennys grüne Augen wurden so groß wie nie zuvor und sie brachte erst recht kein Wort über die Lippen.

"Den hat mir Meemaw vor langer Zeit gegeben und sie sagte mir, ich soll ihn der Frau geben, die mich so akzeptiert wie ich bin und mein Herz erobert hat."

"Penny, willst du mich heiraten?", fragte Sheldon wispernd.

"Ja", brachte Penny unter Schluchzern und Tränen hervor und streckte Sheldon ihre linke Hand entgegen. Vorsichtig steckte Sheldon ihr den Ring an und lächelte.

Nach wie vor schluchzend schlang Penny ihre Arme fester um ihn und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft, was beide erneut in dieser Nacht leise stöhnen ließ.

"Ich liebe dich so sehr, Sheldon", wisperte Penny.

.

.

.

Aus etwa fünf Metern Entfernung sah Sheldon Penny an ihrem absoluten Lieblingsplatz des Strandes stehen und in die Ferne blicken. Er lächelte glücklich als er langsam näher ging.

Seine Frau trug eine kurze Hose, ein gelbes Shirt, das im leichten Wind etwas flatterte und hatte die blonden Haare zu einem losen Zopf gebunden, wo ein paar Strähnen rausgefallen waren.

Ihre Haut war von der Sonne braungebrannt und sie hatte für Sheldon nie schöner ausgesehen. Er liebte es, wenn er ihr einfach nur zusah, wie sie da stand.

"Na, hast du mich vermisst?", fragte Sheldon wispernd, als er hinter Penny stehen blieb und eine Hand auf ihren Rücken legte. Lächelnd drehte sie sich zu ihm und nickte.

Sheldon schlang sanft die Arme um seine Frau und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die Lippen. Penny seufzte leise und entspannte sich in seinen starken Armen.

Sheldon blickte auf seine geliebte Frau hinab, die ihren gemeinsamen Sohn auf dem Arm hatte, der ihn mit seinen blauen Augen ansah und dabei fröhlich lächelte.

Liebevoll strich Sheldon dem Kleinen über den Kopf und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Der zehn Monate alte Wyatt gluckste freudig und hielt Sheldons Daumen fest.

Penny drückte Wyatt näher an sich und sah zu Sheldon auf, der sie anlächelte. "Ich liebe dich", wisperte Sheldon, der sich zu ihr beugte und ihr einen weiteren Kuss gab.

Leise seufzte Penny und lehnte ihren Kopf zurück an seine Schulter. "Ich liebe dich, Sweetie", entgegnete Penny leise. "Bleib nicht mehr so lange weg!"

"Versprochen, mein Herz", antwortete Sheldon liebevoll.

.

.

.

Seit der Zombie Apokalypse und ihrer Flucht auf die Insel waren fünf Jahre vergangen, an manchen Tagen war es hier wundervoll und an manchen sehr nervenaufreibend.

Penny und Sheldon hatten ihren Freunden gleich am nächsten Morgen von ihrer Verlobung erzählt und wurden beide herzlich umarmt. Bernadette und Howard hatten immer schon gewusst, dass die Beiden zueinander finden würden.

Nachdem sich die vier ein wenig eingelebt und ein paar Regeln festgelegt hatten, hatten sich alle daran gemacht die Viren zu analysieren. Auch Penny half mit, obwohl sie keine Ahnung von so etwas hatte.

Zu Pennys Entsetzen hatte Sheldon einige Leichenteile von den Zombies mitgenommen. Natürlich in Hochsicherheitstransportboxen, wo nichts schief gehen konnte.

Das hatte Penny damals etwas beruhigt, aber ganz wohl fühlte sie sich damit nicht. Sie war aber nicht die Einzige, ihre drei Freunde waren auch nicht begeistert, aber es musste so sein.

Sie mussten unbedingt herausfinden, was das für Viren waren und wie man sie neutralisieren und die übriggebliebene Menschheit davor in Zukunft schützen konnte.

Eineinhalb Jahre lang forschten sie intensiv und erzielten halbwegs gute Ergebnisse. In dieser Zeit schipperte doch tatsächlich ein Marnie Schiff an der Inselgruppe vorbei.

Der Kapitän und ein paar Mannschaftsmitglieder gingen an Land und erfuhren von Sheldon, dass es seine Insel war und dass er mit seiner Freundin und seinen Freunden hierher geflüchtet war.

Bernadette erklärte dem Kapitän die Arbeit, die sie hier verrichteten und der Kapitän ließ ein paar seiner besten Wissenschaftler an Land kommen, damit sie sich austauschen konnten.

Wie sich herausstellte suchte das Schiff nicht nur nach Überlebenden, sondern forschte ebenfalls, damit die Welt wieder neu entstehen konnte. Bernadettes, Pennys, Sheldons und Howards Beitrag war da Hilfreich.

Howard und Bernadette beschlossen einige Zeit lang mit dem Marine Schiff mit zu kommen, um die Wissenschaftler weiterhin zu unterschützen. Sie wurden mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Sheldon und Penny entschieden sich dafür auf der Insel zu bleiben. Sheldon wollte weiter an der String-Theory arbeiten und Penny hatte begonnen ein Buch zu schreiben.

Die Ruhe und Sicherheit auf der Insel war für beide sehr beruhigend und sie wollten das nicht aufgeben. Sollten sie in Schwierigkeiten geraten, dann hatten sie noch das U-Boot und den Funkkontakt.

Einmal die Woche meldeten sich Sheldon und Penny bei Bernadette und Howard und versicherten, dass es ihnen nach wie vor gut ging und es ihnen an nichts fehlte.

Ein Jahr später kehrten Howard und Bernadette auf die Insel zurück, da ihre Forschung erfolgreich war und sie ein wenig Abstand von allem brauchten und sie bei ihren Freunden willkommen waren.

Das Wissenschaftsteam, welchem Bernadette und Howard beigetreten waren, konnte mit den Ergebnissen wirklich viel anfangen und schaffte es schließlich, die Viren unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Die Welt konnte wieder neu entstehen.

Ebenfalls kamen Bernadette und Howard mit großartigen Neuigkeiten zurück, sie erwarteten ihr erstes Kind. Fünf Monate später erblickte Josephine Debra Rostenkowski-Wolowitz das Licht der Welt.

Die kleine Josephine, die von allen meist nur Jo oder Joey gerufen wurde erfreute sich genauso wie Wyatt bester Gesundheit und die beiden Kleinen waren jetzt schon die besten Freunde.

.

.

.

"Wie sieht es in Pasadena aus?", fragte Penny, als sie mit Sheldon und Wyatt zurück zum Haus ging. Sheldon, der einen Arm um sie gelegt hatte drückte sie an sich und lächelte.

"Es sieht schon beinahe normal aus, man kann auch wieder auf den Straßen gehen, ohne dass man über jemanden stolpert und die Luft ist ebenfalls schon um einiges besser."

"Ich habe sogar schon einige Pflanzen und Bäume gesehen, die ganz frisch und neu aus der Erde kamen", erzählte Sheldon, der für drei Tage auf Landgang in Pasadena war.

Er wollte zwar Penny und Wyatt mitnehmen, doch Penny war noch nicht dazu bereit. Sie wollte erst wieder zurück nach Pasadena, wenn die Welt wieder in Ordnung war.

Außerdem war Penny mit Sheldon und Wyatt hier sehr glücklich und konnte sich für die nächste Zeit nichts Besseres vorstellen. Wyatt war ein sehr fröhliches Kind und hatte Spaß an allem.

Der Kleine war die perfekte Mischung seiner Eltern.

Sheldon, kam der Lösung der String-Theory immer näher, da ihn nur sehr wenig ablenkte. Zusätzlich hatte er noch ein paar Abhandlungen zu seinen anderen Theorien geschrieben.

Penny hatte ihr Buch, welches ihr Leben mit den vier Wissenschaftlern beinhaltete, fertig geschrieben und arbeitete nun an kleinen Phantasievollen Geschichten für Wyatt.

"Wyatt ist eingeschlafen", wisperte Sheldon, der zusammen mit Penny und seinem Sohn auf einer der Liegen lag und gen Horizont sah, wo in ein paar Minuten die Sonne unterging.

Penny blickte in Wyatts schlafendes Gesicht, zog die Decke, die um ihn lag etwas fester und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. "Ich habe dich lieb, Wyatt", wisperte Penny.

Sheldon strich sanft über den kleinen Rücken und lächelte seine Frau an, die den Kopf zu ihm drehte. "Er sieht dir immer ähnlicher", wisperte Penny glücklich.

"Mag sein, aber er hat auch sehr viel von dir, er ist immer total liebevoll und streckt die Arme nach mir aus, wenn ich bei einem Problem nicht weiter komme", entgegnete Sheldon.

Penny lehnte ihren Kopf an Sheldons Schulter und seufzte zufrieden. Sie war so glücklich mit der Liebe ihres Lebens hier zu sein, genauso wie mit ihrem Sohn.

Sheldon drückte ihr einen Kuss auf den Kopf und schlang seine Arme ein wenig fester um sie. In aller Ruhe saßen sie da, hörten das Meer rauschen und sahen sich den Sonnenuntergang an.

.

.

.

-The End-


End file.
